Wraith's Mission
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Team Bartowski gets a new member, Chuck's newly found younger sister. Kaitie's special in more ways than one and with a little encouragement from her, and a few threats to their superiors, Chuck and Sarah might finally be able to be together. CHARAH. se2
1. The Break We've Been Waiting For

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Except Kaitie, she's all mine!

Timeline: Um, starts in season 2 episode "Chuck vs. The Dream Job" and will continue through a slightly AU season 3 (or at least that's the plan at this point)

Author's Note: I know several of you have been waiting for this story so here it is! My first real shot at a multi-chapter Chuck fic. It's not as long as I would have liked but I started writing and got hit by a little inspiration. This is mainly introduction and I promise there will be more CHARAH soon! It's all done in Kaitie's POV in this chappie. Enjoy.

* * *

"For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Chapter 1: "The break we've been waiting for…"

_Deep breaths_, Kaitlyn Bartowski reminded herself, _deep breaths_. She sat in the driver's seat of her little black convertible staring at the door to the trailer in front of her. _Dad said that he finally arrived, that one of his handler's tracked us down. This is the break we've been waiting for since Dad found out about Charles, _Kaitie reminded herself. Still, she'd never met her brother before, only watched from a distance. Forcing herself to move she opened the door and pulled her back pack out after her. Slinging the black bag up on her shoulder she shut the door and nervously swung her key ring around her finger. Her heart was pounding as she took one deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked.

"One moment Charles," she heard her dad say and then the door opened. He smiled down at her and for a second she wasn't so nervous about this.

Steven Bartowski, also known as Orion, had been with her for two years now. He'd tracked her down after her mother had died and made sure that she was safe, that she was be cared for, and it was the first time in her life that she'd ever had anyone concerned about her. Steven had explained about why he hadn't been a part of her life, had told her about the Intersect and his part in creating it. Kaitie had been a little shocked at first, but it had explained a lot.

The only real memory she'd had of Steven, up until then, had been from when she was three. Her mother's latest dead beat boyfriend had taken her out drinking and Kaitie had been left locked in the apartment with a sippy cup of juice and a kid's meal from McDonald's. A man, her father, had appeared out of no where and she'd been really scared at first. Then he showed her a picture, of him and two other kids that looked a lot like him. She figured he couldn't be a bad man if he had two little kids as well. He'd taken her over to the couch and pulled out a laptop.

_"Do you trust me Kaitie?" he'd asked. Kaitie had nodded._

_"Of course Daddy." A strange look had crossed his features and Kaitie had put her little hand over her father's. He shook his head trying to clear it and gave her a smile._

"_Alright Kaitie, I'm going to show you some pictures. It may hurt just a little bit and if it does I want you to tell me, okay?" Steven had explained with a pained look. Kaitie nodded, not at all afraid. Pain didn't scare her like it did other kids. Her mommy's boyfriend liked to hurt her all the time. You got used to the pain. Steven had pressed some keys on the key board and pictures had filled the screen. She couldn't look away as the pictures filled her head. When it was all over she had looked back up at her dad._

"_Did I do good daddy?" she asked. Steven, who'd been frowning at his laptop looked back over at her and smiled. _

"_Yes Sweetie, you did great. Daddy just had to make sure you were okay," he said. He softly fingered her curly hair before folding up the laptop and putting it back in his bag. "I want you to always trust your instincts Kaitie. Will you do that for me? If you feel like you should run, then I want you to run." Kaitie had nodded very seriously, sensing that her father had been telling her the truth and that he was very scared about something. _

"_Promise," she'd replied and he'd grinned. He kissed her once, hugged her, and then slipped back out into the night._

Since that night Kaitie had always been able to sense certain things about people. Her father said even he wasn't completely sure how much she could get from someone just by looking at them, but it was certainly a valuable asset and had often worked to her advantage. The second part of what had happened that night she wouldn't learn about until much later, when she received a letter from her father telling her that he wanted her to take up self defense.

The very first class she went to she knew something was wrong. The instructor had shown them some simple beginner moves and told them to partner up, because there was an uneven number Kaitie had partnered with their instructor. The first move he made removed some barrier inside her. She blocked his attack and then countered with a move of her own so quick that he hadn't seen it coming. The thirteen year old had, in seconds, knocked their instructor out cold.

Now Kaitie knew what had happened to her. She had an Intersect of her own. One that worked rather differently that her brother's, but was still just as powerful. She had been fourteen when her father had explained all of this to her and he'd begun training her. She was better than any field agent he'd ever seen and she'd used her skills to help keep him safe for the past two years; though he'd tried to convince her not too. The CIA was aware of Orion's new partner, Wraith, they called her and even now she wanted to roll her eyes at the name. Apparently it wasn't just her brother who'd seen way too many spy movies; although it was an accurate description because she moved through the shadows as if she was one of them herself. She grinned as she thought of her track record. Whouldn't the CIA, and many others, be surprised to find out that the trained guard dog of Orion himself was actually a 16 year old girl? Of course there hadn't been that much activity from her lately because Orion had "died" once again.

"Kaitlyn," Steven greeted, causing her to leave her memories. Kaitie smiled back and nodded. She was ready. "I wasn't expecting you today. Come in, there's someone I think you should meet." Kaitie stepped inside and immediately spotted him. Charles Irving Bartowski was tall, with curly brown hair and warm, trusting eyes. He had a small, confused smile on his face as he looked to the woman next to him for a split second before looking back at her. Kaitie smiled back and allowed herself a moment to study him before looking over at his companion. Sarah Walker, or at least that was her cover name, was her brother's CIA handler. Sarah was beautiful; there was no other way to put it, with pretty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She seemed comfortable, but Kaitie knew that she was on guard even here. She gave the blonde a smile as well and noticed how it seemed to relax her just a bit. _Good, she liked his handlers._

"Charles," her dad began, drawing her back from her observations again. "I'd like you to meet your younger sister, Kaitlyn Bartowski. Kaitie, this is your older brother Chuck, and his girlfriend Sarah." Kaitie nodded to the shocked couple and shared a quick look with her dad before returning their gaze.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Whew, the first chapter is done. You have no idea how scared I was writing this. I don't usually do my stories from the point of view of any one character and this is all a little new. I have to say that I like doing it from Kaitie's POV though cause it means I have to explain less, or at least it seems that way. I've got to go pick up my mom from work. I hope you like the story and I promise to update soon. Oh, and for those of you who are reading "Brother vs. Sister: It was Always the love songs" I have the last chapter I'm just editing it and trying to work out a few kinks. I hope to have it up soon. Read and review.

Phoenix


	2. Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Note: Hey, so I couldn't wait to write this next chapter so I'm going to post it a little bit earlier than planned. I'm sure that doesn't bother you guys a bit..lol. This takes place in the middle of the epi. just after Chuck finds out about the Intersect being at Roark.

* * *

Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. ~Paul Pearshall

* * *

Chapter 2: Shadow

"Kaitlyn," her dad called. Kaitie turned to see him walk into their hotel room with a worried look on his face. "I need you to follow your brother. Keep him out of trouble." Kaitie nodded still studying him. _Something's wrong,_ she thought as she grabbed her bag and began pulling out her weapons. She tucked her knives into their holsters and when that was done she put her gun into the back of her jeans. She grabbed her leather duster and keys, turning around in time to see Steven frown. _Yup, he's going to give me one of those "I don't like this" talks. _Kaitie decided it was best to cut him off before he could.

"I'll be back later. Keep out of trouble please," she requested kissing his cheek and half running out the door. She could feel him watching as she dashed out to her car and jumped into the driver's seat without even opening the door. She started the car and gave him a smile as she backed out and drove away. She only let herself drop the façade once she was out of the parking lot and down the road. Her dad worried about her and while she was glad that she had someone that cared enough to worry about her she wished he would have a little bit more faith in her. Every time he asked her to do something he looked like he was sending her to her death.

Kaitie took a sharp turn and pushed a button on her bracelet. The thing was a little bulky but it was designed just the way she liked it- plus she needed the super computer stored inside. The secret screen was revealed and she typed in a couple of things on it as she flew down the highway. A second later she had Chuck's location: Castle. She hid the computer again.

Kaitie had never been inside the secret CIA base, but she was fairly confident that she could get in if she wanted too. She parked a little ways away from Orange Orange and put on her sunglasses. Chuck was evidently aware of the Intersect at Roark. He probably wanted his handler's help getting in and shutting it down. Kaitie sighed, from what she'd seen earlier they probably wouldn't believe him. Pity, Chuck was going to go no matter what and it would be easier for everyone if they just went with him to begin with. Chuck came out dressed in all black and sporting some weapons of his own. Kaitie tapped the side of her sunglasses and they zoomed in on the weapons. Tranq guns. She smiled, it was so Chuck. She tapped the side of the glasses again and the resumed their normal state.

She followed him to Roark and then slipped silently into the shadows when she heard someone behind her. Steven Bartowski hurried in after Chuck, oblivious to his youngest daughter. She sighed, he worried way too much. Shrugging she let him go. _He can deal with the Intersect, get it out of Chuck,_ she reasoned settling down to wait._ I'm just the muscle. S_he giggled, _and that's one weird way of thinking about it. _She'd only been there for a few minutes before she saw Sarah and Casey go in. _Can't let them get in trouble,_ she figured shadowing them as they made their way through the building. They probably would have noticed her if they hadn't been so focused on finding Chuck. She drew her gun and kept pace behind them. Sarah almost caught her at one point, but just then they spotted Chuck. Finally her dad's voice reached her as well.

"Remember when I told you not to trust your handlers?" Kaitie peered around the corner and froze when she saw her dad. _No, no, no…_ He saw her and paused for a second before looking back to Chuck "Maybe I was wrong." He looked behind them to Kaitie who had her gun at the ready, just waiting for a signal. "Stay here Wraith," she shook her head. "Take care of them." Chuck looked back at her and his eyes went wide with shock, but it was soon over come as one of the henchmen spoke up and his attention was once again on his father.

"If the son's going to leave, he should do so now." Steven nodded.

"Take care of yourself." Chuck started for him and even Kaitie took step forward. _Not again, I won't leave you._ She locked eyes with her dad and he shook his head even as Chuck's handlers tried to keep him back. She bit her lip and planted her feet. _You have to protect them now. _Steven saw the acceptance in her eyes even as the doors began to close. He gave her one last smile and then he was gone.

* * *

"Neither the Interset, nor Orion was found in our raid of Roark Industries…" _Big surprise there,_ Kaitie thought bitterly. She sat in one of the chairs at the back of the room. Casey shot surprised glances at her every once in a while, but Sarah seemed more concerned with Chuck. Chuck was staring at the General in hopelessness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They'd start in on her next.

"Now as I understand it your father's personal guard was left with you?" she glanced around as if expecting some hulking figure to emerge from the shadows.

"Well that depends…" Kaitie drawled suspiciously, "What do you want with Wraith?"

"You're Wraith?" she kept her voice even but it was obvious to Kaitie that she was shocked beyond belief. _I knew it; they were expecting some Batman type person._ Kaitie grinned amused.

"Again, that depends on what you want?" Beckman stiffened slightly. She obviously used to everyone treating her with deference, but Kaitie just wasn't in the mood to play with her.

"It would seem that the Intersect needs extra protection...," she began letting Kaitie follow her train of thought.

"I'll protect them," she agreed quickly, "but Chuck and I are gonna want the chance to find our dad." N_ot too unreasonable considering that they're the best,_ Kaitie thought. The general frowned and Kaitie could tell she was mulling it over.

"Alright. Team Bartowski," Kaitie's grin widened and she raised an eyebrow. _Team Bartowski… nice. _"Find Orion and bring him back." The screen went black and Kaitie crossed her arms. _Pleasant woman._ The team turned to her and Chuck was the one to voice what they all wanted to know.

"How…?" Kaitie shifted in her seat. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

That should do it for the episode. My thoughts were just to get through it before breaking off script a little bit. Once they know about Kaitie everything gets a bit more interesting. I hope you guys liked it..srry it's so short. I promise the next chapter is gonna be much longer and that I'll have some Charah really soon. Read and Review. (Cause it makes me write faster…)

Phoenix


	3. Q and A session

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Well Kaitie's mine…)

Author's Note: Srry it took so long to get this up, but I was having major writer's block with this chapter. (I went through like 5 or 6 different drafts! 3 different scenarios …) On top of that I'm still trying to get through my senior thesis (My HS makes you go through a 20-40 pg thesis and then defend it against our school board…I'm so freakin' nervous!). Anyway I'm not so sure about this chapter but once I get through it I have a few ideas on where I want to go so I've attempted to do the best I can with it. Let me know of anything you'd like to see happen! I'm completely open to working some of the things you'd like to see into the fic!

* * *

"You have to know the past to understand the present."

-Carl Sagan

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Kaitie looked around at their expectant expressions and bit her lip. Only one word came to mind: _Stall._

"Telling you everything could take a while," she cautioned, "and I'm pretty sure that if you don't call, or something, soon Ellie's gonna start freaking out." Chuck frowned and Kaitie suppressed a smile at her small victory.

Sarah, however, was completely unconcerned. She turned to Chuck and handed him her phone.

"Tell Ellie you'll be staying at my place," she instructed. Chuck nodded obediently and began dialing.

Though she was dreading telling them about how truly strange and messed up her life was, she couldn't help but smile at the exchange. _He is so far gone,_ she thought amused. After Chuck had finished with Ellie, everyone's attention and eyes were once again on her.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning," Kaitie began after a moment's hesitation. Finally she sighed and settled in to tell the sordid tale. "I know Dad and my mom worked on the Intersect project together and that something about working on it changed her. She was paranoid and she drank a lot, like she was trying to constantly forget something. Dad found her not long after he had to leave you and Ellie…."

Again she hesitated, she didn't know a lot about this part. "I don't know all the details, nor do I really want to, but I think a one night stand gave them me." Chuck frowned a little. "Mom was terrified, so she ran again. I didn't meet Dad until I was three. Mom and her boyfriend of the week were out, who knows where, and I had been locked in the apartment we were staying in at the time." Here Chuck's frowned deepened and he interrupted.

"They left you alone?"

"Yeah," she replied with a sad sort of wry smile before continuing. "Dad, snuck in. He managed to get me to trust him, convinced me that he was really my dad, by showing me a picture of you and Ellie. Then he had me watch something on his laptop." Chuck, Sarah, and Casey all stiffened a little when they heard that.

"He had you Intersected?" Chuck questioned visibly shaken, just a hint of anger tingeing his question.

"Yup, but I wouldn't be told what really happened that night until he returned again, when I was fourteen. He left and life went on as usual, except now I noticed things about people. I could tell if someone was lying to me, if they were nervous, if they were trying to hurt me. My new skill came in handy dodging mom's drunks and avoiding people in general. When I was thirteen or so Dad contacted me again, this time through a letter. He had found out about Mom's abusive boyfriend and told me that I needed to take a self defense class, that once I did he'd never touch me again." Chuck looked like he wanted to comment but Kaitie pushed on so he wouldn't get the chance.

"I figured I didn't have anything to lose so I signed up for one. The first day the instructor showed us some basic moves and had us partner up; I was partnered with him since I was the youngest." She paused for a moment as the memories threatened to overwhelm her. "I didn't know what had happened but one minute he was attacking me and the next he was out cold on the floor. Dad explained that he'd built this version of the Intersect especially for me. He didn't know exactly what I'd need to keep me safe, but he figured that fighting and observational skills were a good bet. My mom was killed when I was about 14, Fulcrum agents, and Dad brought me to live with him," she fingered the chain of her locket as she told them; trying to tramp down the pain, certain they couldn't hear it in her voice but not as certain that they couldn't see it in her eyes. "I earned the title Wraith while I was protecting him. The last few months we've been working to find a way to get the Intersect out of your head," Kaitie finished looking pointedly at Chuck. "I've been doing surveillance for at least two months and Dad's been doing non-stop computer research."

"Wow," Chuck commented finally after a few moments of loaded silence. Kaitie gave him a week smile. "And I thought my life was weird."

"Yeah, it does kinda read like some crazy spy novel doesn't it?" she questioned, her smile more genuine this time. He laughed and they locked eyes.

"Absolutely. Especially with all these names…'Wraith'? Who comes up with them?"

"I don't know," Kaitie mused pretending to consider it. "Maybe there are just these guys who sit around thinking up names for people." Chuck laughed again and nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, I can see it now! They all sit around watching every bad spy movie ever made and assigning names to people."

"If you two are finished," Casey interrupted glancing between the grinning siblings. Sarah was trying hard not to smile. "We have to come up with a cover story." This sobered both instantly. Kaitie sighed and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. Casey looked at the other two. He may put off the air that he didn't like them but deep down he considered them the best partners he'd ever had. Kaitie kept that to herself though.

"With Fulcrum in possession of Orion we need to up the security. Chuck, you'll move in with Sarah..."

"What?" Chuck interrupted nervously. "Why?"

"So she can keep an eye on you idiot," Casey retorted unconcerned. Sarah gave Chuck a calming look. "Can't have you getting killed in your sleep can we?" Chuck gulped but seemed to accept it; _though that could have more to do with the look Sarah gave him than what Casey said_, Kaitie thought.

"What about Kaitie?" Chuck asked. "Where will she stay?"

"With Ellie," Casey said with a shrug. Chuck shook his head.

"We can't do that to them. Ellie and Awesome are going to be married soon. Why can't she stay with us?" Sarah looked over at him curiously but she didn't seem opposed to the idea. "Kaitie would be double the protection," he insisted when he got no resistance.

"I don't know," Casey said doubtful. Chuck frowned.

"What's wrong with my plan?"

"Nothing Charlie boy," Kaitie replied with a shrug. "They just don't fully trust me yet."

"Oh," Chuck replied slowly. "Well I trust you." Kaitie and Sarah both grinned. Chuck was trusting person.

"Thanks," she replied softly. "But I get it. I wouldn't put my trust in someone I'd just met. You're too important."

"But I'm not the only Intersect anymore," Chuck protested. "You are too and you're bound to be more helpful than I am, at least fighting wise." Kaitie shrugged.

"I could always just get a place close by…I do have some resources at my disposal," she frowned as she thought of something. "Which reminds me," she took out her cell phone and began punching in some numbers. "One sec.." She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hi, this is Wraith," a pause, "code number 246163…password Lia. Yes I'll hold…." another pause. "Hey! How's Gracie? Good. Listen, I need a favor... No I'm not in trouble. A General Diane Beckman is going to be asking around about me. Make sure she gets her hands on my complete file will you? Yes I'm sure... Mikey it'll help me out if you'll do this. I promise it's safe. Thanks. See ya soon," she laughed at something he said. "No promises. Bye." She hung up. Seeing their confused looks she decided to give them a little bit of information. "Sorry, I had to make sure that when Beckman started her hunt for information she'd actually get the right stuff and not just the fake story I planted earlier."

"You can keep that from her?" Chuck asked shocked.

"Yeah, I've got some friends in high places," she replied. _Stick to vague for now: tell later if needed,_ she thought. "So have we decided what we're doing?"

"I agree with Chuck," Sarah spoke upm allowing the change of subject. "We should keep Kaitie with us."

"Figures," Casey muttered under his breath. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him but choose not to comment. "Alright then, let's start getting everything ready." Kaitie grinned and shared a look with Chuck. _Things are about to get interesting._

* * *

Again, so sorry it took so long. I have been having major writer's block and I'm not exactly sure how happy I am with this, but I have ideas about where to go now. I hope you guys liked it! I've got to go shower b4 tonight's epi. Enjoy!

JJ


	4. Mission Gone Awry

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Yes Please!

Author's Note: Hey, so maybe I have a guilty conscience for taking so long last chapter or maybe I'm just completely inspired by this week's episode but I've decided to go ahead with the next chapter! I've decided to skip ahead a few months so that they've already established a bit of a relationship with Kaitie. I've made it so it takes longer to locate Orion than it did in the series but it's all still going to work out eventually.

* * *

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong".

-Murphy's Law

* * *

Chapter 4: Mission Gone Awry

Kaitie impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of the black SUV. _This was supposed to be a simple in-out mission. What is taking so long?_ Her caramel colored eyes roved the property once more. Satisfied that no one was aware that her partners were inside the building. She glanced up at the white and black building and allowed her eyes to find the precise spot where Casey and Sarah would be, trying to spot them through the window and knowing that she wouldn't.

Her phone rang again breaking her concentration. She looked down and saw it was Chuck, again. He was nervous that they had left him behind for this mission, but in all truth it wasn't one that required him. She bit her lip and clicked talk.

"Hey."

"Hey Kaitie, is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"We're good Charlie boy," she replied, using her pet name for him in hopes that she would come off calm instead of worried. Casey and Sarah should have been back two minutes ago.

"Are you guys on your way back yet?" he asked. Kaitie looked back at the building.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer before we can leave." She could practically hear Chuck worrying on the other end. "Don't worry big brother, I'll bring your girl back safe and sound." Chuck sighed and let out a little chuckle.

"I wish Kaitie. I'll see you guys a little later then?" She couldn't disappoint him.

"Of course."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and threw her phone in the side pocket of the door. Reaching under her seat she drew out her gun and ejected the magazine. _Full._ She put it in the waistband of her jeans. She glanced back and found some extra ammunition; she placed that in her pockets. _Gun, check, knives,_ she felt along her ankle,_ check. _She looked up at the dark building once more and then opened her door.

She wouldn't let her brother, or her new team, down.

Kaitie had always been good at hiding. She could blend in with shadows, move silently through buildings, and sneak into places that only the most skilled could. Right now she used her skills to her advantage.

Slinking down the hall she moved toward where Casey and Sarah were supposed to have retrieved the disk. She heard muffled sounds and then a thud. She turned the doorknob, careful to keep it turned all the way as she pushed it inward so that it wouldn't give the tell-tale click. Just visible through the crack in the door were Sarah and Casey. They were handcuffed and Sarah's lip was split. _Not good._

Kaitie shifted angles in hopes of getting a count of their captors. She counted silently to herself. _Two, no three men._ She rolled her shoulders and prepared herself for a fight. Only two of the three were armed, she could tell because the two who were had their guns drawn and the way they held themselves told her that they only had one weapon apiece.

The third was playing the part of head villain; he was even giving that stupid speech. Chuck would've appreciated the effort to keep in character. She eyed the distance between her and them. She knew it would take a little bit of maneuvering to get between them and Sarah and Casey, but she was more than willing to try. Sarah and Casey were unarmed but she knew they could still cause some damage if they were given the chance. She grinned recklessly and prepared to charge in_, but wait…yes!_

There, half hidden next to the bookshelf was a hidden entrance. That must have been how these three had snuck up on Sarah and Casey. _Well,_ Kaitie thought grinning, _turnabouts fair play. _She quietly snuck to the room that would house the opposite entrance and slipped inside. A quick search revealed what she was looking for and she snuck inside the little makeshift room between the two offices.

"Now what are we going to do with the two of you…" she heard Head Bad Guy say. _Thank goodness he's finished with his speech. _Kaitie rolled her eyes. She pushed open the hidden door a crack so she could see inside. A smile began tugging at her lips when she found that the very same Head Bad Guy was right in position for her to grab him. _Now or never…_she thought as she stepped out of hiding. She pulled her gun from her jeans and cocked it as her other arm grabbed Head Bad Guy in a choke hold. She pointed the gun at his head.

"Well, _I_ think if you value your life you'll tell your henchmen to drop their weapons and release them," Kaitie taunted. The guy wasn't that large and her hold on him was secure. He gestured quickly for his henchmen to do as she instructed. After Sarah and Casey had been released they pulled their own weapons. Kaitie grinned at them. "A simple in-out mission huh?"

"Wasn't informed that there was trap door," Casey grunted. Kaitie laughed. In the past few months they had developed a trust for each other. She had almost effortlessly blended in with the team.

"Well brother dearest has already made about five phone calls so let's get the disk and scram," Kaitie suggested. Sarah and Casey both rolled their eyes; Casey annoyed, Sarah amused. Kaitie drug the Head Bad Guy over to the desk. "Get me the disk that I want," she commanded.

"Which…which one?" he whimpered. Clearly the other guys were the muscle and he was just the brains if all she had to do was sound threatening.

"_Coome oon_," she drew out the words like the annoyed teenager that she was, "the one with the list of hidden Fulcrum compounds." The man fumbled around for a couple of minutes with the key to one of the drawers and then opened it. He handed her the disk and she slipped it into a pocket. "Now, what to do with you guys…" she began speculatively. Casey threw over a pair of handcuffs.

"We'll bring them back, see what they know," he instructed. Kaitie nodded and handcuffed her guy.

"Not much from the looks of it," she muttered and heard Sarah and Casey's sounds of agreement. They took one last look around the room and then began to quickly lead their captives back downstairs. At the back exit Casey looked around and then pushed his guy out first before following him. Sarah did the same with hers and then Kaitie brought up the back.

They were about half way to the van when she saw it; a flash of silver in the bushes and the outline of someone clothed in black.

"Look out!" she shouted and began pushing her guy faster. Sarah and Casey did the same, but Casey's guy fell to the first shot. Kaitie looked around as she tried to keep her guy moving and saw two more shooters behind them near the building and one up on the roof. She aimed quickly and took him out first. When she turned back around her heart almost stopped. The first gunman was aiming for Sarah.

_Oh no you don't, _she thought abandoning her guy to run for Sarah. She hopped over the curb and jumped; arms outstretched, to push Sarah to the ground, but didn't make it before the guy fired off two shots. One grazed Sarah's shoulder, the other hit Kaitie square in the side.

"Ahh!" Kaitie cried as the bullet tore through flesh. She'd only been shot once before and she really didn't relish it the first time. It was like fire tearing through her side but she wrenched her eyes open and tried to force back the pain. Sarah was already up and had taken out the guy who'd shot them. She put her arm around Kaitie and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we've got to make it to the van," Sarah urged her putting a hand on the wound to try and help stop the bleeding. Casey saw what had happened and ran around the front to start the car when another guy stepped out from behind the row of company cars parked in the back of the lot. Kaitie held up her gun but the guy started waving his arms in surrender. She squinted, he made a couple of hand motions; KB. She put her gun down.

"Should've known," Kaitie muttered and Sarah looked over at her. "Bry!" she yelled startling Sarah. "If you're going to be such bad luck all the time at least make yourself useful and go get the bad guy back there and get him in the van." The figure gave a salute and took off toward where she'd left her guy, on the ground cowering.

Sarah helped her into the back of the van just as the other two came running up. She gave Bryce no more than a glance before getting in and pulling Kaitie down to examine her wound.

"Hey KB, what do you mean bad luck? You got the disk right?" Bryce said as he pushed the bad guy in and climbed inside.

"Every time I go on a mission with you I end up hurt in some way Bry," Kaitie replied wryly. She hissed as Sarah tried to clean the wound as best she could with the first aid kit in the van. "You're_ really _bad luck." Bryce grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Wouldn't have it any other way though would you baby girl?" Kaitie swatted his hand away but gave him a weak grin.

"I guess not, but it would be helpful if you brought some good luck with you once and a while," she teased. Bryce gave her his most charming smile and pulled out an envelope.

"Well, is this enough good luck?" Kaitie held out a hand for it. Bryce handed over the letter as Kaitie tried to keep her breathing even. The edges of her vision where starting to go black. She'd probably be out soon. Turning over the envelope she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

A black and white figure of a girl in Greek clothes with a bow and arrow at the ready and a wolf at her side was drawn on were the address should be: Atemis, goddess of the hunt.

"Daddy," she whispered. She looked up at Sarah's confused gaze. "He said it fit better than Wraith." She looked back over at Bryce.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked. Bryce frowned.

"Found it at an abandoned compound outside the city. They'd already moved him but he'd left this behind." Kaitie nodded and then handed the envelope to Sarah.

"Make sure it stays safe so we can read it," she muttered. The darkness was spreading across her vision and making everything unfocused. Sarah nodded and tucked it away.

"I will, but you need to stay awake. Come on Kaitie, stay awake," she encouraged as she pulled Kaitie's head up onto her lap. She gently shook her.

"Can't…" Kaitie muttered. Sarah patted her face to try and keep her awake.

"Come on Kaitie. Who's gonna come up with our cover story if you're asleep? You love coming up with the stories." Kaitie smiled weakly.

"Drive by shoot out near the shopping district earlier tonight. Blame that…" she said trailing off as she curled closer to Sarah. Sarah and Bryce both laughed a little, she even thought she heard a grunt of amusement from Casey.

"Ellie's not going to be happy that we went shopping without her," Sarah replied trying to keep her talking. Kaitie barely nodded.

"No, but we can get her that top she was looking at last week and she'll be okay," Kaitie assured her. Her voice was weak but she was still talking. Casey pulled over to the side.

"Take her inside and get her looked at," he told the other two. "I'll deal with our prisoners."

"Bye Casey," Kaitie muttered as Bryce picked her up. She swore as Sarah closed the doors she heard him reply.

"Hang in there kid." But then she blacked out.

* * *

Alright so that actually turned out better than I thought it would. Read and review! Oh and for the record, this is a CHARAH fanfic and I just like Bryce so he's going to be helping out a little. Don't worry though; he won't be here for long.

JJ


	5. Closer

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Yes Please!

Author's Note: Wow, well when I get sick I tend to write a lot more on my stories so today is my posting day. I've had a couple people say that they want Bryce to stay a little longer so I may keep him longer. I don't know yet. I do know that I'm going to bring in Jill at some point (shudders), but she definitely won't be staying long cause I hated her. I just wanted her and Kaitie to meet. Um, if there's anyone you'd like to see brought back I'm open to suggestions, for both villains and heroes. I'm definitely going to try to work in Roan and Carina…I just don't know how yet.

Chapter 5: Recovery

Kaitie slowly drifted into consciousness. The first sense she could really tell was working was her hearing, she heard the soft sounds of the hospital machines as they beeped and whirled and monitored her vitals. The second sense to come back to life was touch, along with pain; she could feel the smooth blanket beneath her hand and knew that it wasn't hospital issue. She opened her eyes slowly and had to blink because the light was too bright.

"Mmm," she moaned and raised her hand to try and block out the light. "Too bright." She closed her eyes again. There was the scrape of metal on tile and then the screech of the curtains being drawn. Once she was sure it was safe Kaitie opened her eyes again. Chuck smiled and gestured to the reclining faux leather chair on the other side of the room where Sarah was sleeping. He crept closer and she smiled back.

"We've been taking turns," he informed her quietly. "I just woke up an hour ago."

"How long was I out?" Kaitie questioned in the same tone. Chuck pulled his chair up next to her and shrugged.

"They had to take you into surgery late last night. You've only been out for a few hours since then." Kaitie frowned, she could vaguely recall going into surgery but it was all a bit hazy.

"Surgery?" she questioned. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, you had a ruptured spleen and some internal bleeding. Devon patched you up though, you're good as new." Kaitie winced as she shifted into more of a sitting position. "Or, almost good as new. I'm sure it'll be awhile before you're back to full ninja mode." Kaitie shared a grin with him.

"How long do you think they'll keep me?"

"As long as we need to," a voice called from the door way. Chuck and Kaitie both automatically turned toward the door and then to Sarah, who stirred but didn't wake, when they saw that it was just Ellie. "How are you feeling Kaitie?"

"I'm good," _Well better than last night, but I can't tell you that._ "How long do you _need_ to keep me," she asked pointedly stressing the word. She didn't like hospitals all that much, but she could deal with it for a little while if she had too.

"I think you may be able to go home tomorrow," Ellie assured her looking at her chart. "But you're to rest okay? Sarah and Chuck have already been told what you can and cannot do and you're to listen to them," Ellie ordered. Kaitie looked down at her blanket, she'd been right it wasn't hospital issue it was her Harry Potter one from home, and sighed.

"Listen to Chuck and Sarah, got it," she repeated. Ellie grinned and sat down next to her on the bed. She brushed back her bangs.

"You scared us there for a little bit," she told her softly. Kaitie grinned up at her. She liked having an older sister to look out for her, especially one as nice and genuine as Ellie.

"Does it make up for it that we got you that top you wanted last week?" she asked with a smile. Ellie laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"A little, but I'd prefer it if you didn't brave a hail of bullets to get it for me next time." Kaitie nodded seriously.

"Noted," she replied with a mock salute. Ellie laughed.

"We really need to get you away from Chuck and Morgan," Chuck let out a mock cry of outrage and Kaitie giggled.

"Ever thought that I just inherited my nerdiness instead of picking it up from them," Ellie grinned.

"Yeah, but that means that some of it may be in me, I prefer to think you're picking up their bad habits." Kaitie giggled again and Ellie got back up. "I have to go check on some other patients. You try and get some rest. Chuck, make sure that she gets something to eat and then tries to sleep again." She glanced over at Sarah and smiled. "I'd try and get your girlfriend to go back home at some point too."

"I'll work on it sis," Chuck replied. Ellie nodded and left. Kaitie turned back to Chuck.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, after he dropped you guys off here Casey took the guys back to Castle. You were right, they didn't know that much so they've been picked up. Bryce left after he saw that you were going into surgery," he gave her a weak grin. "He picked up me and brought me up to speed on what had happened and dropped me off here before going to help Casey. Sarah's been here all night though and I've been here since they brought you out of surgery. She gave me this," he pulled out the letter. "Do you want to open it?" Kaitie held out her hand for the letter and he handed it over. She turned it over to look at the picture again. It was their running joke, her and her dad's, that she should've been called Artemis instead of Wraith.

"_You're a child in an adult's world, a protector of the innocent, an enemy of the guilty," Orion would say._

"_And you're the only one I've ever trusted to have my back," Kaitie would reply._

She handed the letter back to Chuck.

"You open it," she told him. He watched her for a minute before taking it opening it up.

"Hey Artemis," he read. "If you're reading this it means you've somehow managed to find our last location. Good, that means you're close. So stop worrying. I think they plan to move me tomorrow so I'm writing this quickly before we leave. I've almost finished building the new intersect. I don't know how much longer I can stall. Don't give up hope I have faith in you and Charles. Together you are an unstoppable team. I'm sorry I can't give a clue to where we are going; truth is I don't know myself. Try to stay safe. Take care of your sister and brother for me. Indomitus Patronus. Orion." Chuck looked up at her. "What does Indomitus Patronus mean?"

"Untamed Protector," Kaitie whispered. Chuck looked down at the letter again. "Artemis was," she paused and then grinned, "a bit like the girl Peter Pan, but cooler." Kaitie had always been partial to Greek mythology. Chuck smiled at her.

"We're getting closer Kaitie." Kaitie laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I know."

Okay, so mainly it was just Chuck/Kaitie/Ellie bonding but I'm going to try and get some CHARAH and Sarah/Kaitie bonding in there soon. Oh, and I'm also going to be bringing in two new characters, completely original, and I'm trying to come up with names for them. Any ideas? Ones a girl: tough, hardened- think Beckman but meaner, she's been in the spy world way too long and it has changed her. The second is a young boy, new recruit, barely 19, he's still in the "we can change the world" stage and he's got a little bit of a "Bond complex". Read and review! Please! It really helps me!

JJ


	6. Relaxing

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Please!

Author's Note: Okay, first this is my last chapter with Bryce in it. I was going to keep him in for a little bit but the way I wanna take this means he has to leave for a little bit. He will be back! I promise. Good news? I figured out how to get Carina in here. I might even be able to work in Roan. (They were easily two of my favorite characters.) Oh, and I've even got some Charah this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Kaitie lounged easily on the couch, game controller in hand, her nimble fingers punching the buttons enthusiastically as she concentrated intently on the TV screen. Her hair was a messy disarray of curls from a day spent in bed and she still wore her pajamas: a light blue tank top and blue shorts. Beside her Chuck had a similar look of concentration, the other controller in his hands. He was still in his Nerd Herd uniform, his tie loose, the top button un-buttoned.

The door opened and Sarah came inside dragging Bryce. He was wincing as she pushed him in roughly and shut the door. Kaitie calmly hit pause and the siblings turned to the scene behind them.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Sarah asked angrily. Bryce held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. Kaitie grinned. Bryce was never innocent.

"No, of course not," he hurried to respond, "I just wanted to check up on Kaitie since you're apparently not letting her out of the house." Kaitie groaned and they turned her attention to her. She gave them a long suffering look.

"Ellie's orders, she's been watching me like a hawk for the past two days." Kaitie caught the pointed look that Sarah gave Bryce. He had the decency to look abashed.

"See, she's not being held hostage." Kaitie grinned.

"Well, don't just stand there Bry, come play!" she called waving her controller. "Chuck probably wants some real competition anyway." Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile as Bryce took the controller and sat down next to her. Sarah sat down on the other side of Chuck.

"What are you playing?" she asked. Chuck grinned as the start screen came back up.

"Call of Duty 4," he replied. "Kaitie's never played before. It was something that had to be remedied right away," he added seriously. Sarah laughed and it made Chuck grin.

"Ellie's right, we need to get Kaitie out more. She is being slowly being corrupted."

"Hey," both Chuck and Kaitie said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sarah shook her head and shared a look with Bryce. Kaitie held her side as a shot of pain went through her.

"Are you alright Kaitie?" Sarah asked concerned. _Never misses anything,_ Kaitie thought with a pained smile.

"I'm fine." Sarah didn't look like she believed her but she let it go. "Can we go out tonight though? Please?" Kaitie begged, looking from Sarah to Chuck and back to Sarah. She would be the one who would ultimately decide. Sarah frowned and looked over at Chuck. He smiled and shrugged.

"She's been inside for two days. Maybe going out for a little while would do her some good."

"Yeah, you never like to rest after you're injured," Bryce added. Sarah shot him a look which he returned with a cocky grin of his own.

"We already knew that," Chuck muttered. Sarah's glare went from Bryce to him. He gave her his patented grin. She rolled her eyes and grinned back.

"We'll see how you feel tonight," she finally said. Kaitie shrugged and started to go back to watching Bryce and Chuck set up the settings on the game when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed scrambling up, wincing at the pain the action caused, and running to her room. She ducked under her bed and came back up with a chest. She pulled out the key from the nightstand drawer and used it to unlock the chest. Rifling through pictures, mementoes, and drawings she finally came up with a beautiful sketch.

It was of Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon at one of the almost weekly dinners that they had. They were all lounging on the couch, watching the sci-fi movie that Chuck and Kaitie had convinced them to watch.

_Well Serenity is a cool movie,_ she thought, defending her actions to herself_. _She ignored the fact that the only reason she had watched it the first time was because it had been created by Joss Whedon and it had the guy from Castle in it.

Kaitie closed and locked the chest again before going back into the living room. She handed the picture to Bryce.

"You're picture as requested," she told him. He took the sketch and grinned. She saw the hope that the sketch sparked. Saw the way it made him loose that hard spy veneer for just a moment. Whatever you might say about Bryce Larkin you couldn't deny that he did care for them. He looked back up at her.

"Thanks KB, its great as always," he praised. Chuck looked over at the picture.

"Hey, that's us at dinner last week," he stated surprised. Sarah perked up at this information and got up to get a better look. Bryce waved her back down into her seat and handed the picture to Chuck.

"Yeah, it's a good likeness too," he turned to Kaitie. "If the spy life doesn't work out you could make a living as an artist kid."

"Sure," Kaitie replied sitting back down. She was a little flushed from the praise and Chuck and Sarah's eyes had gone wide when they'd found out that she'd drawn the picture.

"You drew this Kaitie?" Chuck asked the shock still apparent in his voice and on his face. Kaitie glared at Bryce before shrugging.

"Yeah, I like to draw. It's something I do when I get bored." Chuck looked around and found a scrap piece of paper and pencil.

"Draw something," he said handing them to her. Kaitie gave him an amused look but took the tools and pursed her lips in thought. She looked up from the paper to him.

"What do you want me to draw?" Chuck thought about it for a moment.

"Draw what you looked like when you were little," he declared suddenly. Kaitie grinned but set her pencil to the paper and began working.

She drew the outline of a young girl, about five years old, sitting legs spread playing with a stack of blocks. She began filling in the features. First: young, innocent, carefree eyes; curly locks of auburn hair; soft, little mouth pursed with determination, her tongue sticking out slightly as she tried to ensure her tower of blocks didn't fall. She wore a loose fitting shirt that slipped off one shoulder and that looked like it was a boys instead of a girls, and a pair of light cotton shorts that were a little worn. The whole thing took about 20-30 minutes.

"Wow," Chuck breathed as he looked at the sketch. Sarah held out a hand for it and Kaitie gave it to her. "You were cute Kaitie."

"It's amazing," Sarah said looking up from the picture. Kaitie shrugged, blushing even more.

"It's just a scrap piece of paper."

"We should frame it," Chuck exclaimed excitedly. "We don't have any pictures of you from when you were little." Kaitie shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looked away.

"Do you want some pictures?" she asked quietly. Chuck whipped back around from staring at the sketch to look at Kaitie. His look was pleading, earnest, excited.

"Of course! Do you have any?" he asked. Kaitie shrugged. _Tucked far, far underground._

"A few, we'd have to get them from storage though."

"Well let's get them!" Chuck proposed enthusiastically. Sarah grinned as she watched him practically bounce in his seat. Kaitie smiled slightly.

"I have to be released from house arrest first," she pointed out. Everyone turned to look at Sarah. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go get the pictures."

"Yeah!!!" Chuck shouted grabbing Kaitie's hand and helping her up. He lead the way out the door ranting about how he hoped there were at least a couple of blackmail pictures still left.

"Sorry," Kaitie told him with an unapologetic grin, "I burned all those years ago."

Alright, so it wasn't a very big chapter plot wise, but that will start next chapter. I hope you liked it because it's gonna get a little angst next chapter. (Not for Chuck and Sarah…not yet anyway)

-Please read and review. I've been getting a lot of alerts but not as many reviews. I'd really like to know what you think even if it's only. "Good job, I like it." Or something generic like that. It makes me feel like people are reading more than the alert thingy does. Thx.

-JJ


	7. A New Nightmare

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Alright, so we're getting to the good stuff today. When I first started this story this is originally what came to mind and I have to say it was kinda painful to do the set up to this cause I was just chaffing to get to this part. This is probably the longest chapter to date, or at least close.

* * *

**Xander**: Our dreams are coming true?

**Giles**: Dreams? That would be a musical comedy version of this. Nightmares, our--our nightmares are coming true.

-Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Season 1, Nightmares)

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Nightmare

Kaitie shifted in her seat, her eyes slightly glazed over as she faced the teacher in the front of the room. The past half hour had been spent on listening to him lecture about the rhetoric of Plato, Aristotle, and other men who had been dead for centuries. Kaitie might have paid more attention if she hadn't been so tired.

It was her second day back at school since being shot and the strain of getting back to the usual routine was wearing her out. She twirled her pencil between her fingers and tried to pay attention, but school was to her what the Buy More was to Chuck- a cover.

She had already graduated high school two years ago, at fifteen, but if anyone knew it would bring too much attention down on her and so Beckman had arranged for her to attend Veritas Academy. She only had two classes a day but the arrangement worked out so that it was a believable cover. Ellie and Awesome thought she was attending the academy on an academic scholarship and the students themselves had been told that she had already taken all of her required courses and was only taking the few classes that she attended to pad her college resume.

Since she'd turned 17 last week it wasn't that hard to make it seem as if she was 18 and it was a common occurrence for some of the diplomat's children to only attend the needed classes after taking summer school courses to finish early. The only thing that made her that much different from her classmates is what had been told to her teachers.

Her teachers had been told that she was to be allowed to keep her cell phone on, that she was allowed to leave to answer any calls, and that she could leave class at any moment and not be questioned. This had happened a few times, but for the most part she was able to get through her classes without incident.

Her gaze flickered to her cell phone now as she gave up trying to listen to the teacher's lecture. She didn't really mind attending the classes, she liked learning and history and literature had always been her favorite subjects, but right now what she wouldn't give to be able to leave.

_Zzzz…Zzzz…_

Her phone buzzed. Kaitie's eyes widened and the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight grin. _Cool, ask and you shall receive._ She saw the surreptitious glances from her classmates but ignored them as she picked up the phone and read the text.

_New mission. Briefing at Castle in 30. –Casey_

Kaitie put her phone in her pocket and closed her notebook. She slid her notebook in her bag along with her pencil case and looked up at her teacher. He nodded that he understood and continued on with his lecture. Kaitie grabbed her keys and her pen, which she had forgotten to put up, and left the class room.

Once out side of class Kaitie walked quickly to the front entrance before she broke into a sprint for her car. She hopped into the convertible and threw her bag in the passenger seat. Now that she was out of class she felt more awake. She slid her forgotten pen in her pocket. She grinned and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

When she reached Orange Orange Kaitie parked in back and went in through the back entrance instead of the front so she wouldn't be seen. She slipped into the frezzer and did the scans that would admit her down into Castle. The door slid back and she went inside.

Sarah and Chuck were the only ones in sight. They were sitting at the table talking, leaning in very close to each other. It was like they had forgotten that they were in a secret government base, like they had forgotten that they were waiting on their mission briefing, like they had forgotten the rest of the world entirely.

Kaitie grinned, maybe they were finally going to admit what they had and go for it. _Please,_ she thought,_ if for no other reason than to spare me the sexual tension that come from living with you two._ Most nights you couldn't tell anything until they started to go to bed; but sometimes, especially if something significant had happened to them that day, it was so thick that Kaitie, who not only had the natural ability to read people but who'd had all of her senses enhanced by her own Intersect, had to escape to Ellie and Awesome's.

She'd been watching them dance around this issue for so long that she was almost fed up with it. It had been obvious even during her time of surveillance that they had feelings for each other. At the time she'd been ecstatic, her brother was in love and it seemed Sarah loved him back; over time, however, when she realized how slow the relationship was moving she became frustrated.

It was a bit like watching your favorite tv show and seeing that couple, that everyone just knew was "ment to be", flirt and get closer. At first you think it's cute, but when they seem stuck in the land of denial, or the keep up that "just friends" line, you get really frustrated. You just want to scream "get together already"; but this was her brother and it was a bit more complicated than two television show characters getting together. This was more personal.

She liked Sarah, she thought she was great and they got along well. Sarah and her felt more comfortable around each other than they around other people. Both were more solitary people, they preferred to keep things to themselves, and they preferred to keep their emotions under lock and key. As spies they were alike too; Chuck thought it was funny that they both liked to keep knifes, rather than guns, within easy reach.

"Kaitie!" Chuck greeted catching sight of her. Sarah pulled back a little from Chuck and Kaitie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _I swear if they don't get together soon I'm going to have to start taking drastic measures._

"Hey, what's up?" she asked settling down into one of the chairs opposite them.

"I have no idea," Sarah replied shrugging. "Casey just said Beckman called and had a new mission for us."

"She'll be on to tell us in about five minutes," Chuck told her. "Why don't you put your stuff up and relax for a minute. You've only been back for two days now." Kaitie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Alright, but I'm perfectly fine," she insisted. When they both nodded their acceptance she could tell that they didn't believe her. She grabbed her back pack and walked toward the back were she usually kept her stuff in one of the empty rooms that had been built in case of emergency. Once she had put her stuff away she returned to the main room to find Casey had arrived. Casey nodded to her and she gave him a quick smile before returning to her chair.

The screen blinked to life and General Beckman and her office were suddenly on the display.

"Team Bartowski," she greeted shortly. Everyone but Kaitie sat up a little straighter. Kaitie was too busy studying the General to bother with formalities. Actually it was how she normally acted with the General, if for no other reason than to subtly let her know that she didn't control Kaitie, Kaitie was doing this on her own.

Today though, there was something different. The General was tenser than Kaitie had ever seen her and there was a look in her eyes that Kaitie didn't like, especially since the General was shooting small glances at her.

"General," was the response she got from them. Beckman shot another look at Kaitie.

"You have a new mission, should you choose to help," she told them. Looks of confusion crossed their faces. _Since when has she given us a choice?_ Kaitie questioned. The General then looked directly at her. "Recently we came across some information on one Mitchell Harris…" Kaitie felt as if the world had just stopped for a second... and when it re-started she couldn't breathe. She looked up at the General and saw the recognition, and the sympathy, in the older woman's eyes. Kaitie shook her head; she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She felt trapped, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her flight or fight response had been triggered, and since there wasn't anything to fight, she choose flight.

She jumped up from her seat and took off down the back hall before anyone could say anything else. Her heart was racing and she finally noticed that her breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. Her head was spinning. _Not him, not again. Anyone but him._

She was half way to the Buy More exit when she realized that she hadn't heard what he'd done. Why Beckman was calling in Team Bartowski? She took a deep breath, did she even want to know? She stood there glancing back to where her team was, presumably, still being briefed; if they hadn't been completely thrown by her abrupt departure. It had only been a minute or less. She could barely focus, but something was telling her to go back. She couldn't face the rest, but she couldn't just leave them either. She, more than anyone else, knew how dangerous this new mission would be.

She quickly walked back toward where they were, but she stopped just short of going back inside. Instead she hid nearby, sitting down and listening in on the conversation.

"But General…" Chuck was saying.

"No Chuck," Beckman replied, her voice firm. "Leave her be. I don't want you to ask her about this, thats an order. She'll tell you when the time is right. For now, you'll continue with the mission. It's Kaitlyn's choice if she wants to participate this time. I will not force her." Kaitie could almost see the looks of shock that would be on her team's faces. She allowed herself a weak smile, and leaned her head back against the cold wall and closed her eyes.

"Now," Beckman continued, "Mitchell Harris is a known weapons dealer, who also deals in human trafficking, prostitution, and drugs. Recently he has been spotted with known Fulcrum agents; it is our belief that he is selling some of his women to Fulcrum leaders. You must infiltrate his operation and get the names of these leaders. If we can get their names then we can take them out. It will be a major blow to their operation." Kaitie's mind sped at the possibilities this opened for them, she opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. She knew that it would be a huge win for them if they could pull it off. She also knew that Mitchell Harris was the vilest man she had ever had the misfortune to meet, and she'd met a lot.

****************** Flashback******************

"_Kaitie," her mom said, pushing her forward slightly. "This is Mr. Harris." The large, dark haired, dark eyed man gave her a smile. Kaitie stared at him warily, the smile sent chills through her. Something was off about him. Her mother gave her a look and Kaitie knew what was expected of her. She gave him a fake smile._

"_Hello Mr. Harris," she said dutifully. Mitchell's smile broadened and Kaitie once again had to suppress a shiver. He bent down so that he was eye level with the 11 year old._

"_Hello Ginger," he replied playfully tugging a lock of her auburn hair. The redish streaks that seemed to be brushed through it glittered in the setting sun that peeked through the window. "You can call me Mitch," Kaitie couldn't tear her eyes from his as her breath and heart picked up speeds. "We're going to have a good time tonight Ginger."_

_Kaitie looked up at her mother, her mother nodded, but there was a haunted look in her eyes that Kaitie didn't like. Mitch gestured with one hand for her mother to follow him and they left Kaitie to go across the room and retrieve something from his safe. Her mother tucked it in her pocket and returned to Kaitie. She ran a hand through her daughter's curls. Her green eyes were a watery grey-green and held an infinite sadness that scared Kaitie. _

"_Kate, you're going to stay with Mr. Harris tonight. He's going to look after you and I'll be back in the morning okay?" she asked. Kaitie's eyes widened and tears involuntarily sprang up. She wanted to say no, she wanted to cling to her mother and beg her to take her away from this man. Instead, she did what she knew was required of her. She nodded. Her mother kissed her forehead and then left in a hurry. As if trying to prevent herself from changing her mind, or as if she couldn't bear to watch what would happen next._

_Mitchell turned back to Kaitie, his dark gaze roamed her from head to toe in one long, lecherous look. Kaitie did shiver this time. He started toward her and Kaitie resisted the urge to call out as he took her by the hand. She took a deep breath and allowed him to lead her towards the bedroom. _

_**********End Flashback***********_

Kaitie shivered again. She despised the man, he still followed her in her worst nightmares, still gave her that same look that made her feel dirty and unclean all over. She resisted the urge to run again. Focusing instead on what was going on in the briefing.

"You will be working alongside three other DEA agents who have been in place for the last few months. You already know Carina, but also Agent Madison Lawrence and her partner Agent Seth Bennett. They will help you to infiltrate. You may use whatever means necessary to get Mr. Harris and his client list…." She hesitated before adding, "if Kaitlyn does not wish to be a part of this mission then you'll have to devise another plan to get in, let me know her decision by tonight." Kaitie closed her eyes and she saw the screen go blank.

This time when the urge to run hit again, she listened. It was too much to take in at once. She had to get away, had to think this through. So she ran.

* * *

Wow, I love this chapter. I actually have a well thought out mission and a plan for where this is going. It's never happened to me before, I'm a little proud. I should have at least one more chapter before I completely sequester myself this weekend to work on my oral presentation. Let me know what you think.

JJ


	8. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Hey, srry it took a little longer than I thought it would to get this up. I had to do my oral defense of my senior thesis and a thousand other things. Senior year is almost over so it's been really hectic, but I've been hammering out some ideas for this story. I posted some picks of Kaitie on my profile if you want to go check them out. One is of Kaitie now (she looks kinda young, but she's supposed too...I'll be posting another later that is the same, she just looks older this time.) The other is one of what Kaitie would have look like at about age 5 or 6...like the picture she drew for them. I'll be posting more pics as I introduce more characters...(I already have a really yummy one of Seth...).

* * *

"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone."

-Rose Kennedy

* * *

Chapter 8: Painful Memories

Kaitie's hands shook as she turned off the car. She had been driving around for a little over two hours now. She didn't have a destination in mind; she just needed to get away. She closed her eyes and leaned against the seat as she listened to the rain beating down on the roof of the car. Kaitie took a deep breath, opened her eyes and grabbed her keys. The run from her car to the front door was just long enough to get her sufficiently drenched, but she didn't mind.

She knew what was waiting for her inside the apartment. They'd been ordered not to question her, but she wasn't sure whether they would be able to follow that order. So it was with some trepidation that she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Chuck and Sarah, and stepped inside.

"Kaitie!" Chuck called out in obvious relief. He launched himself from the couch to pull her into a bone crushing hug. Kaitie couldn't stop the grin that sprang to her lips as she hugged him back. He pulled back to look at her. "You're soaked. Why don't you change and then we'll tell you about the new mission?" She could hear the curiosity behind his words, the subtle hint that they wanted to know why she had freaked out and bolted. Kaitie managed to keep the grin in place as she nodded.

"Sounds good," she replied. She couldn't bring herself to meet the looks of the others as she turned and swiftly escaped to her room.

She closed the door with a sigh and noted her backpack was sitting on her desk. _Just tell them,_ she ordered herself as she began to mechanically strip off her wet clothes. She threw them in her hamper and grabbed a set of work out pants and a t-shirt to change into. _Might as well be comfortable for this._ She smiled wryly and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her hair was still damp, so the tangle of curls was even more unruly than usual. She grabbed a hair tie and immediately bent over, flipping her hair so that she could pull it into a pony tail. Once it looked relatively acceptable, ignoring the bangs that fell slightly in her eyes, she sighed and glared at her reflection. _Tell them,_ she repeated. It was still another 5 minutes before she could make herself move.

She entered the living room to find them all giving each other silent, but curious and guarded, looks. She sat down in one of the arm chairs and got comfortable; curling her legs up under her and hugging the decorative pillow that normally sat on it to her chest.

"Go ahead and ask," she told them, looking up finally. They eyed each other again before Sarah took the lead.

"How do you know Mitchell Harris?" Kaitie's breath hitched slightly, _that's such a loaded question._

"I don't know if I can get all of it out if I'm interrupted," she warned quietly after a moment. "So please don't interrupt." They gave slow nods of agreement. She could see in their eyes that they knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

"Remember when I told you about my mom? About how she got addicted to alcohol and drugs?" She unconsciously fingered her silver locket as they nodded again. "Well, like most junkies, it was hard for her to scrape together the money for her next fix. My grandparents were filthy rich, but they cut her off when they found out about the drugs. I think they hoped she'd quit if she didn't have the money." She looked away. "She didn't. Instead she used the last thing left to her: me." She paused and looked back over at them. She could see Casey and Sarah had already started to put some of the pieces together, they had an idea where this was leading. She never really thought she'd see the day were something phased them, but both looked distinctly sickened by where their own experiences said this was lead.

"There were certain dealers who would accept…other things instead of money in exchange for drugs. When I first met Harris I was eleven. I was a little younger than the girls he usually dealt with, but he liked me. My hair had some red in it still, it had more when I was younger, but it faded as I got older. He liked the red streaks, so my mom made him a deal." She caught the look in Chuck's eyes as he started catching on too. He looked like he was going to be sick. She thought she might too. Another deep breath and she pushed on though. "In exchange for drugs, I would stay the night." She looked away from them. She felt the urge to run again, or at the very least go scrub her skin raw. She forced it down and stared at the floor to get through the next part.

"The first night I didn't know what was going on till we arrived. Mom took me up to his apartment and introduced me. He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile," she recalled, "it was…it made me feel dirty, but I knew what Mom expected me to do. She didn't have to say it, I could sense it thanks to my upgrade," she told them, using her nickname for her version of the Intersect. "I smiled back and said hello. He smiled again and leaned down so that he could look me in the eye." One hand went to her hair, she was so lost in the memory she didn't even realize it.

"He pulled my hair and said 'Hello Ginger, we're going to have a good time tonight'. I was terrified, his eyes just pierced right through you. I couldn't move." She tried to even out her breathing again; it was coming much too fast. "I looked over at Mom and she just nodded. Harris led her over to a hidden safe. He handed her something; drugs, but I didn't know that at the time. She came back over to me and I could see it in her eyes. The horror at what she was doing… yet she couldn't stop herself. She told me that I was going to stay with him, that she'd be back in the morning." Kaitie paused and bit her lip. It was a moment before she could go on.

"I wanted to beg her not to leave, to take me with her, to hold on to her and never let go; but I knew what she wanted, I knew what I was supposed to answer. So I nodded that I understood and she left. Harris came over to me and took my hand. He led me to his bedroom. I could feel my heart pounding; it was like this loud drumming in my ears. I...I don't think you want to know what happened when he closed that door. Mom came back for me the next morning." Kaitie finished finally able to look back up at them. Chuck definitely looked like he was going to be sick. Casey and Sarah had different expressions of grim acceptance and disgust. "It went on for almost a year, but we had to move again. Mom promised that she'd never do that to me again. Swore that she would find some way to quit, but that's what she told me after that first night too. I wasn't inclined to believe her. She lasted a solid two months before she had to resort to bargaining with me again. It happened each time we moved. Each time she promised to quit, each time she cracked and begged me to understand. I wanted to do something about it, I wanted to find some way to help her, but I didn't know how." Kaitie shrugged sadly, fighting back tears. "So I did what she asked and tried not to show how much it hurt."

"She loved me, she just…she couldn't quit. She gave me this," she held up the locket she'd been playing with during her tale. "She told me that, no matter what, it was a symbol that she loved me. She didn't know how to show it, didn't know how to take care of kid, but she wanted me to know that she loved me; despite what she put me through." Kaitie shrugged.

"Hearing about Mitchell Harris again, after all this time, it just shocked me. I'm over it now. You can tell Beckman I'm in." She said it so calmly that it surprised even herself.

"No," Chuck stated finally, his eyes wide with horror. "You can't go anywhere near that man. No." Kaitie shook her head.

"I'm your best way in. Mitch will do anything to get his hands on me again," Kaitie held up a hand to stop Chuck's protests further. "No, I've thought it through Chuck. I was an obsession of his. He'll accept me with out question. All we have to do is find out how to get me in."

"Are you sure Kaitie?" Sarah questioned softly before Chuck could speak up again. "No one expects you to have to go through that again." Kaitie locked her caramel eyes with Sarah's ice blue.

"I know." A silent understanding passed between them. Sarah nodded. Chuck, however, would not be put off any longer.

"Absolutely not! Sarah we can't let her go to that man!" he yelled jumping up. Kaitie calmly watched him start pacing. "He's…he's…I won't let that bastard put another finger on her!"

"Chuck," Kaitie interrupted his pacing and shouting. He spun to look at her. "I know what you're thinking. I've had the same thoughts going through my head for the past few hours. Mitchell Harris is the depraved, immoral man I've ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. He's the stuff from horror stories. There's no denying that." Chuck started to cut in, but Kaitie cut him off. "But someone has to bring him down. He's our chance at taking out a huge chunk of Fulcrum. We can't pass up this opportunity. Even if he didn't have ties to Fulcrum, think of all those other girls that he has. I can't leave them to his mercy, he has none. I'm our best shot at taking him down. I have to do this." He glared at sat back down but didn't put up an argument.

"Kaitie," Casey said turning her attention from her older brother. He looked in her eyes and saw her resolve. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Positive." Casey nodded.

"I still think it's too much of risk," Chuck spoke up again. "He could hurt her." Kaitie turned back to Chuck.

"He will hurt me," Kaitie informed him practically. "I'll probably be lucky to walk out of his place on my own two feet the first night. He likes to show his dominance. He likes that I show my submission. I react to subtle hints that no one else picks up on Chuck. I always have. Despite my cool ninja skills I've always been more of a "keep-everyone-happy" kinda person. He knows that. He's gonna test how much that's changed."

"All the more reason for you not to go," he stated. Kaitie gave him a small smile.

"No, it's why I should. I know how to act; I know how to walk, talk, and breathe around Mitchell Harris. I know it's not going to be easy, but I think that it's worth the risk." Chuck sighed and studied her look of determination. He looked to Sarah and found her face carefully blank. She knew why Kaitie wanted to do this, it was the same reason she was constantly putting herself in danger.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" he questioned quietly. Kaitie smiled ruefully and shook her head. The still wet ends of her ponytail hitting her face.

"No." His shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the couch. Sarah put a hand on his.

"Alright, how are we going to get you in then?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter people. I hope you liked it. I plan to introduce Madison and Seth (and bring back Carina) in the next chapter. Things are going to get interesting. Read and review.

-JJ


	9. Ominous Beginnings

Disclaimer: (Looks at back of Chuck dvds…) Nope, not mine…

Nor do I own Sword of Truth that belongs to Terry Goodkind

Feedback: Yes please! (just no flames…I tend to get a little touchy on those…)

Author's Note: Hey! So here's the next chapter! I don't think I have all that much to say about this one. I guess I just want to thank all those who have review so far! You guys are great! I'm gonna to seriously start trying to reply to the reviews. And a special thank you to my new beta reader CiCi. You rock girl!

* * *

"Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on. But if you're like me, you just keep chasing the storm."

-Veronica Mars

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ominous beginnings**

Kaitie paced nervously back and forth; her eyes flicking every so often towards the clock to check the time. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger nervously. Sarah signed the last of her reports for their latest mission before looking up at the younger girl.

"Kaitie, calm down. They'll be here soon," Sarah told her. Kaitie turned and sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

"I know," she replied. Sarah watched her concerned for a moment before putting away her files.

"What's wrong?" she questioned trying to catch the teen's eye. Kaitie shrugged and avoided her gaze, playing with the pen sitting on the table in front of her, spinning it around.

"I just want to get this over with," she replied quietly. She looked back up at Sarah with a tense smile. Sarah returned it with an encouraging one of her own, the one she gave Chuck when he started freaking out.

"I know," Sarah said. Kaitie could tell she wasn't kidding. She did know what she was going through. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too," Sarah reminded her. "There's still time to change your mind. No one expects you to go through with this if you don't feel like you can."

Kaitie couldn't help but smile at the worry that was hidden beneath the words of advice. Sarah hadn't protested as bad as Chuck had last night, because she knew the reasons behind Kaitie's decision; but she was every bit as worried as he was, just better at hiding it.

"I'm going to do this," Kaitie stated calmly. "I can't stand by and let him get away when it's in my power to stop him. I'm just not looking forward to it," she gave her an innocent grin. "Besides, I can't wait to meet this Carina you guys keep talking about. She sounds fun." Sarah rolled her eyes and got up to put her reports away.

"Oh, she's lots of fun...until she steals your diamond, ties up your partner, and gets you held at gun point," Sarah muttered. Kaitie raised an eyebrow and got up to follow her.

"Still a little bitter about that huh?" Kaitie asked amused. Sarah glared at her and Kaitie's grin only widened. "Yup, still bitter. But I think it's more to do with fact that she tried to seduce Chuck than the other stuff." Kaitie taunted her. Sarah rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

"Of course, _I_ would be focusing more on the fact that Chuck's ruined her record. He refused to give into her excellent skills because he likes you more," she was on a roll now, and Sarah was paying more attention than she was letting on. "I mean, I knew he was loyal but Carina's supposed to be trained for that sort of thing isn't she? And still Chuck wouldn't give in." Kaitie sighed and leaned against the wall as Sarah put her reports away in the filing cabinet. "Wow," she breathed, "that's really romantic." Sarah tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"He was reckless for trusting Carina in the first place," Sarah argued half heartedly. Kaitie waved it off with a flick of her hand.

"Oh, that was just a minor fluke," she scoffed. Sarah rolled her eyes again, but this time she couldn't stop the smile. "I wonder what the others will be like?" This time Sarah truly considered her question. They walked back to the conference table.

"Agent Lawrence is a DEA legend; she's the top of her field. She does whatever it takes to get the mission accomplished. Agent Bennett I don't know that much about. He's fresh out of training, but shows promise. From what I've heard he's a bit like Bryce was when he first started." Kaitie shuddered in mock fear.

"Dear spirits preserve us," she muttered under her breath. Sarah burst out laughing. It was moments like these when you could really tell that Kaitie had inherited her brother's nerdiness as well as his selflessness. Kaitie grinned unashamed.

"Anyway, they've been undercover for several months now so they should be able to tell us more about the operation." Kaitie sobered as the subject changed back to the upcoming mission. She wasn't looking forward to this. Nerves had been eating at her all day, which is what had prompted her little verbal sparring match with Sarah. She went back to spinning the pen on the table.

"Sarah," she asked hesitantly. Unsure if she should ask, uncertain she would get an answer if she did.

"Yes?" Sarah prompted inquisitively, her blue eyes searching Kaitie's. Kaitie's glanced at the door to Castle quickly before looking back down at the table.

"Have you ever had to do something like this before?" Sarah frowned and Kaitie could almost feel her pull back just a little. She knew that Chuck had learned a few things about her, and Kaitie had learned some things herself, but Sarah was still reluctant when it came to her past. Kaitie was almost certain she wouldn't answer until she saw Sarah's eyes change. The mask she wore to protect herself fell ever so slightly.

"Once," she answered quietly. "I…" she paused for a moment before continuing. "I had come across the guy in an earlier mission. He was obsessive. They told me to seduce him so that we could get some Intel," she was being deliberately vague, but Kaitie could see the pain behind the simple words. She could fill in the blanks on what happened.

"I'm sorry," Kaitie told her softly. Sarah gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"It's the job," she replied. Kaitie scowled slightly. _I don't think I've ever hated three words more,_ she thought.

Just then the door to Castle slid open and Casey and Chuck entered. They made their way down the stairs deep in argument.

"All I'm saying is that you could be a bit more subtle when you're trying to drag me off to Castle. Morgan's getting jealous," Chuck told him. Sarah and Kaitie exchanged grins as Casey gave one of his signature grunts.

"I don't have time to worry about that idiot friend of yours Bartowski." Chuck rolled his eyes and sat down beside Sarah.

"Hey you two," he greeted giving them his trademark grin. Sarah promptly responded with one of her own.

"Hey," she greeted. Kaitie smiled watching them, and then shared a knowing look with Casey who rolled his eyes.

"Hey Charlie boy," Kaitie said. Then she turned to Casey who sat down next to Chuck at the end of the table. "When are they getting here?" she questioned, her mouth dry. Chuck's cheerful mood fled as soon as the words left her mouth. He went still and tried to look like it wasn't affecting him- it was. Casey ignored him and answered Kaitie's question.

"Should be here any minute now…providing that Carina can follow instructions," he added with a smirk.

"I resent that Casey!" a voice called from the back. A beautiful red head walked into view, followed by another blonde haired woman and man. "I can follow directions perfectly well. Hey Chuckles! Hey Sarah!" Kaitie turned to get a better look at the new agents as Carina shared a smile with Sarah.

Carina was everything that they'd described her to be and more. She had beautiful red-brown hair and bright, mischievious blue eyes. She wore a sleek black skirt and a red blouse that revealed a little more than was appropriate.

The other woman, Madison Lawrence Kaitie assumed, was Carina's exact opposite. She was beautiful, of course, but she reminded Kaitie a bit of that one other agent that had been there just before Sarah had found their dad for Chuck…Forrest or something like that. She had straight, long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a stylish brown dress suit with a tan shirt and black heels. Kaitie sensed that this woman was one of those by-the-book agents like that Forrest woman had been, she was around the same age too.

The boy, Seth Bennett, was who really caught her attention. He was nineteen, but he looked young for his age. He had dark, dirty blonde, slightly spiky hair, intense grey eyes, and a sleek, muscular body. He wore jeans and a dress shirt, the first couple of buttons had been left open, which exposed part of his tan, muscled chest, and several layered necklaces. She liked him right away. He exuded confidence, but not arrogance. He saw her and flashed a charming smile. She blushed and smiled back, averting her eyes to see Sarah grinning knowingly at her. Carina saw the little exchange too, there were way too many spies in this room Kaitie decided, and smiled at her.

"Well, you must be the new girl," she said. "You look a little young to have finished the academy." This time Kaitie grinned.

"I am, I just turned 17 a week ago." Carina and the other agents looked very impressed, and maybe just a tad disbelieving. It was an unbelievable story, but the only one they had to explain just how good she was and why she would be the one to go in undercover. However, for the sake of keeping the Intersect under wraps, they had concocted the cover that Kaitie was a young CIA prodigy. It worked well with what she really did, though Casey had said that she should be NSA instead. Chuck grinned proudly.

"Yeah, Kaitie's one of a kind," he told them pulling on her ponytail playfully. Kaitie grinned back and swatted his hand away.

"You're biased big brother." The three new agents were surprised at the new revelation and Carina seemed to be studying her closely to see if she could find any resemblances. Casey broke up the exchange before it could truly get started. They could go on for hours when provoked.

"Alright, enough you two," Kaitie stuck out her tongue, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth trying to suppress a smile. Sarah chose this moment to jump in and get them back on track.

"Carina, why don't you bring us up to speed on what you've done so far?" she prompted. Carina sat down in one of the chairs beside Casey as Seth and Madison took the ones opposite Chuck and Sarah, Seth beside Kaitie. _Mind on the mission,_ Kaitie reminded herself. _You're about to face your worst nightmare and you're sitting here nervous about a boy. Great job. Focus. _Her little pep talk helped a bit and she was able to focus on Carina.

"There's not that much to tell. We know that he's smuggling in drugs, we know he's smuggling in weapons, we know he has a prostitution ring, and we know he has a human trafficking set up; what we don't have is proof." Kaitie saw a look of understanding pass through Casey and Sarah's eyes. Carina scowled in frustration. "Well, except on the prostitution, we've got him cold for that. We also know that he's been dealing with some of the Fulcrum higher ups lately, just not their names or locations." She looked over at Sarah curiously. "Beckman told us to report here, that you guys would be able to help?" she sounded skeptical. Sarah nodded and looked at Kaitie. Kaitie gave her a small smile, to show she was still committed to this, before Sarah began her own explanation.

"Yes, Kaitie has had past experience with Harris. She believes she can get the information that we need." Madison looked at Kaitie doubtfully. _Yup,_ Kaitie thought to herself, _she's gonna be a pleasure to work with. I can already see her second guessing my every move._ Kaitie met Madison's look with a steely one of her own. She didn't back down till Madison let a little bit of grudging respect enter her eyes.

"How can _you _get the information from him?" Madison asked. Kaitie looked at the other two briefly and decided that she'd play nice for now, because they needed an explanation too.

"I met him when I was younger," Kaitie told her. "He was a bit obsessive when it came to me. All you need to know is that if you tell him you have Ginger, he'll crack." Madison still looked like she didn't believe her but Seth spoke up before she could say anything else.

"How do you know he'll give the information to you?"

"Oh he won't just hand it over. I'll be able to get it though. He…" she thought about how to put into words how she could be so sure without outright telling him; "he knows me, or at least he thinks he does. He thinks that he has me completely under his control. He will be more relaxed around me. He'll let me into places that he'd never let any of you because he's never viewed me as a threat. I'll be able to get what we need." She shrugged. "It's already been approved by Beckman." Madison didn't look happy about it, Carina looked slightly hesitant, and Seth looked a little bit like he'd rather she wouldn't talk about it so casually. She let out a breath, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey seemed to share his thoughts.

"Madison," Carina began shrugging off her own thoughts on the matter with the ease of an experienced agent. "You've been working the prostitution side; do you think you can get her in?" Madison looked Kaitie over, from head to foot. Kaitie repressed the urge to shiver, it reminded her of Mitch. _Stop it, just cause you're paranoid and have an irrational…dislike…of someone you just met doesn't mean she's evil. _

"Yes, she should be easy to place. Assuming what she knows about him is true he'll be pleased to acquire her." Chuck scowled at the way she phrased it but a sharp look from Sarah and Kaitie stopped him from saying anything.

"Good," Kaitie said meeting Madison's piercing gaze. "When do you want to begin?" Madison's eyes took on a perverse sort of gleam, like she'd won something. Kaitie didn't like that look.

"Tonight."

* * *

Wow, so that didn't even turn out the way I thought it would. Yikes, I'll try and get to work on the next chapter cause I know if I was reading this then this would be the chapter where I'd go ballistic over the ending. Lol. Points to anyone who got the Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth reference and I have posted some links to pics of Madison and Seth in my profile if you want to go check them out. Read and Review please!

-JJ


	10. Hide

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…cause I'm way too tired to admit it yet again.

Feedback: yes please!

Author's Note: Wow, I even depressed myself with this chapter. I had to write it in parts, ask my betareader I was a wreck for a little bit. (Thanks for listening to me rant CiCi...I know I kinda went off on a tangent..lol) I really hope you guys like it. I promise that I'll try and post at least one chapter a week now that I've graduated. Thank you to all of you who have review! Those reviews have kept me going. (Well, that and CiCi bugging me constantly for the new chapter and asking almost daily if I'd written anymore. LOL. You rock girl.)

* * *

"I know what it's like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you try to fit in but you can't. How you hurt yourself on the outside to try to kill the thing on the inside."

-Susanna "Girl Interrupted"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hide**

Kaitie tugged gently on her blouse to try and get comfortable in it. The material clung tight to her torso, the silky fabric hugging her like a second skin. The neckline plunged more than she was comfortable with and she had to resist the urge to pull it up. The stylish jeans she wore were uncomfortable as well; much too tight for her tastes. She shifted on the leather seats of the limo. _Don't look at her. Don't look at her._ She told herself repeatedly.

Her eyes flicked toward Madison.

She looked away and closed her eyes, taking a deep cleansing breath. She forced her feelings for the smug agent down with difficulty. She didn't need them complicating this mission. Later, once this was over, she'd deal with Madison. Now, she had to focus.

Mitchell Harris was probably one of the hardest adversaries they would ever face. He wasn't just brutal, he was smart. This made him all the more dangerous. He used his intelligence to feed his hunger for violence. He would get you completely under his spell, using charming words and eloquent speeches, before he turned on you and you were helpless to stop him. He didn't just like violence, he loved it. He loved the power of it and how it gave him dominance over those around him.

Kaitie was well versed in the way Mitchell Harris operated. She knew what was going to be done to her tonight, knew what would be asked- and she was terrified.

Everything that he had ever done to her had been playing on a continuous loop in her head. She could feel his rough hands pawing at her and his dark, lecherous eyes roving her body. She could hear his sinister, silken voice whispering in her ear, telling her how worthless she was, how even her own mother had sold her for the right price. She could smell the sharp scent of his cologne. She could taste the coppery taste of the blood that he would spill tonight.

The dirty feeling was creeping up under her skin. Her new found confidence and worth was slipping away. She tried to hold onto it, to wrap it around herself like armor, but it was sliding through her hold.

She felt her old fears sneaking back through her meticulously built walls. They crawled through the cracks and crevices, snuck in through the back door. She tried to push them back, to lock them out and ignore the shame and self-loathing they brought. She couldn't face Harris like this; she wouldn't survive the night.

No, instead she would have to separate herself from it; hide so deep within that he couldn't reach her. She knew that it was the only way to keep her sanity, to make sure that she would have a chance at recovery once this was over, but she hated it.

She hated that to save herself in the long run she'd have to lose herself in the short. The distance she created would be difficult to get back from, all the hard work she'd put into it after the last time would be erased. All the effort she'd put forth to get close to people again, to trust, to love; all of that would be gone. Kaitie let out a small sigh and ignored the look Madison gave her. It was the only way.

She closed her eyes and began.

* * *

When they began to slow down to a stop in front of Harris's two story mansion Kaitie felt herself stiffen. It was an involuntary reaction her body had to the danger she was walking into, even while her mind was completely blank. Madison slid out of the limo and Kaitie dutifully followed her.

The place could have been beautiful, Kaitie thought, but because she knew what went on inside, and because of the obvious security around the place, it looked like a prison. A fancy prison, but a prison none the less. Madison snapped her fingers in a command for Kaitie to follow her. Kaitie kept her face carefully blank. She didn't feel more than a flicker of irritation at the humiliating gesture.

She walked behind Madison with her eyes glued to the ground, watching her feet as they followed in Madison's wake. The guards stopped and searched them in the entrance hall; taking more time to search her than they did with Madison; their hands lingering longer than necessary, their eyes roving her, their smiles drunk with power.

"We have an appointment gentleman," Madison reminded them coolly when one of the guards began reaching towards her top. The two men shot her annoyed looks, but they backed off. Kaitie didn't acknowledge Madison's rescue. She had only stopped the inevitable. She did put away the memory for later; when she could actually spare the time and emotions to think about it she would try and figure out what it ment.

Now though, she didn't have the time. Madison gestured impatiently for her again and started walking up the stairs. Kaitie trailed along after her, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Her heart was pounding, not in a 'just-ran-a-marathon' or a 'walking-toward-your-death' kinda way, just…just like she'd watched the scary part in a movie she'd seen twenty times before kinda way. Vaguely she wondered if he'd break anything.

Madison's heels clicked on the tile as she strode quickly down the dimly lit hallways. She turned sharply to the right and Kaitie turned with her. Madison walked all the way to end of the hallway and knocked on the last door.

"Enter," a voice replied from inside. Kaitie shoved aside the memories that the voice brought up, and followed Madison as she stepped inside.

* * *

Sarah watched Chuck as he turned to begin another lap around the living room. He ran a hand through his already messy curls as his eyes sought the clock again.

"Chuck…"she called softly. He turned and looked at her; his beautiful brown eyes so full of pain, of indecision. She sighed and got up from her place on the couch to walk over to him. She placed a hand on his arm and locked her gaze with his. "Kaitie's coming back." He frowned and looked away. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was all she could give him. She didn't like to lie to him.

"But what condition will she be in?" he questioned frustrated. He pulled away from her and went to sit on the couch. She followed him and sat back down at his side. "She's just a kid, Sarah. I don't care what she's been through, or what she has in her head, or what she can do; she's still just a seventeen year old kid." Sarah wanted to tell him he was wrong, that Kaitie was as good as any agent she'd ever met, but she'd been having the same thoughts all night.

All of them had been reluctant to let her go on this mission, knowing what she'd be facing and knowing that she'd be facing it alone. It was a dangerous mission. Tonight would be there last night of contact with her before she went deep under cover inside the mansion. She was going to be monitored closely, through the bugs and other surveillance equipment that Agent Lawrence and Agent Bennett had set up, but they wouldn't be able to talk to her. She would be alone. Kaitie put on a brave front about it.

When Chuck had caught sight of the outfit she had to wear for tonight he had gone through the roof. He reacted worse than he did when Sarah was the one going undercover to seduce a mark. Kaitie was his baby sister; she knew that he used Ellie as his role model for how he was supposed to act as her big brother. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to protect her. Two months was all she needed to worm her way into your heart. Two months, and even Sarah thought of her as the younger sister she'd never had.

"Chuck," Sarah began quietly. "I know how you feel. If there was any way I could take her place I would, but we have to be strong for her now." Chuck turned to her and his righteous anger seemed to drain from him, a look of fear flashed through his eyes.

"I wouldn't want you there either," he replied burying his face in his hands. "I want you both here, safe." He hesitated then turned so he could see her. "I flashed on him earlier," he admitted. "This guy's a monster. I've seen what he does to the girls in his business. Sarah, some could only be identified through dental records." Sarah's vision blurred for a moment. _What had Kaitie gotten herself into?_ She shoved aside the now instinctual need to go check up on her. She focused on Chuck, he needed her now. Kaitie would need them both later.

"Kaitie's smart, Chuck. She'll get out of this just like she always does. Remember when we got trapped in that warehouse downtown? Remember how she slipped in and took out all the surrounding guards leaving just Wilkinson? Then she hacked into the speaker system and played "Private Eyes" before swinging down from the balcony to take out him?" Chuck gave her a strained smile and Sarah felt her heart start racing at even that little gesture.

"She does have a flair for the dramatic," he acknowledged. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder. Kaitie would make it. She had too.

* * *

"Madison," Harris greeted standing from behind his desk and walking over to them. He kissed her cheek in an affectionate welcome. "How are you?"

"Well Mitchell," she replied with a smile. "I've found you a new girl." Mitchell raised an eye brow in surprise before turning to look at Kaitie. Surprise turned to shock, and then shock turned to rage, before rage turned to pleasure. His smile was the same one that Kaitie remembered from their first meeting. She made herself stand still and not react. He stepped closer to her and lifted her gaze to his with a finger.

"Well, well," he said smugly, "if it isn't my little Ginger? The prodigal child returns." Kaitie held his gaze for a moment before looking away. He dropped her face and turned back to Madison.

"Where did you find her?"

"A man in Los Angeles had her. According to him her mother sold her to a guy who then sold her to him," she told him. Mitchell smiled and looked back over at Kaitie.

"Well, this is a lucky break isn't it?" He ran a hand through her hair. "We go way back, Ginger and me, don't we?" Kaitie nodded.

"Yes sir." Mitchell laughed and gestured for Madison to sit down. He went back behind his desk and pulled Kaitie toward the seat next to Madison as he went.

"You see? She even remembers what's expected of her," he informed her. Madison smiled and nodded. "How much does he want?"

"Six thousand," Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Apparently she's a favorite." Kaitie didn't acknowledge the carnal smirk that formed on Mitchell's lips when Madison said this. "He's willing to part with her for a few hours for a test drive, of sorts, if you wish and then he needs her back. If you want her then he'll have her ready for you in 24 hours." Mitchell nodded and then looked back over at Kaitie.

"Oh I want her alright. Have one of the boys pick her up in…what do you think, Ginger? Four hours?" Kaitie nodded like he wanted and Mitchell grinned. "Yes, four hours. Tell your man that I'll have the money ready for him tomorrow." Madison nodded, picking up on his subtle dismissal.

"I'll send Seth for her. If you have any further instructions he can relay them to me. Enjoy your new toy." Kaitie felt that familiar spark of irritation again, but hid it as Madison began to leave.

"Oh I will," Mitchell assured her with a grin that sent chills through Kaitie. "I will."

* * *

Once Madison had left Mitchell got up and walked over to her. He held out his hand and Kaitie forced back the memories that threatened to take over with just that gesture. She took it and allowed him to lead her to his bedroom. He closed the door softly, but Kaitie swore she could hear the sound of a cell door closing instead.

She stood silently near the bed, but Mitchell shook his head and motioned for her to stand near him in the center of the room. She came closer, but barely got within arms reach before the first blow landed; a hard slap across her cheek that left it stinging and red. He struck her again, this time shoving her to the ground. She had barely recovered before he was on top of her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her roughly against the ground. Her head hit the carpeted floor hard, hard enough that she thought she felt the hard wood beneath it.

"You're going to regret leaving me Ginger," he threatened, tightening his grip and cutting of her air supply. "I'm going to make sure of it." Kaitie fought against the darkness beginning to cloud her vision. She was sure that before the night was over he would make good on his promise. He released her only to pull her upright and land a hard blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her again.

She unconsciously backed away from him and he stalked after her. Her breath came in long ragged gasps as she tried to regain some semblance of control over her body. He was just warming up, but it had been a while since she'd willingly let anyone use her as a punching bag.

Mitchell seized a fistful of her hair and half threw her on the bed. She bounced on the mattress for a few moments before he straddled her. He restrained her hands with one of his in a tight hold that would have been impossible for her to break before, now it was all she could do to not to break it. He ran his free hand gently across her cheek. The hand trailed down across her collar bone and along the line of her top.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered in her ear. "Are you going to enjoy it Ginger?" Kaitie took a calming breath, trying to ignore how close he was.

"Yes sir," she replied softly. Mitchell pretended he couldn't hear her and leaned in closer to her. She could smell the bitter, acrid scent of the cigarettes he favored.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you? Are you going to enjoy this Ginger?" Kaitie ignored the tears that were welling up in her eyes. The tears would help convince him of his power.

"Yes sir," she repeated louder. Mitchell grinned and began to undo his belt.

* * *

OMG, that was so depressing. Well, the Charah scene wasn't but the rest was. I promise it'll be a little less depressing next chapter. Actually I'm going to have some Kaitie/Seth bonding next chapter. Oh, and definitely more Charah. Please read and review. I would love any ideas you have on future chapters or plots or…well anything really. Actually, I like to try and get the readers input on the story. In my Legend of the Seeker fic I had, anyone who wanted to, come up with their own character and I put them in the story. If you want you can do that for this story.

Limits: Needs to be a young girl (about 15-25 years of age), come up with as much back story for her as you want about why/how she ended up with Mitch, parents, siblings, names, anything. I'll work them in as they come.

Have fun!

-JJ


	11. Notes

Okay, so I know it's taking me way too long to do all the revisions...but I promise that revisions are being done. My friend and I where discussing it and I now have an amazing arc. I think I can pull it off, but I have to warn you that it will be dark.

So, for now, I'm abandoning this story. In fact I'll b taking it down in a few days and re-posting the new version. Kaitie will be introduced in a totally different way, their will be a ton more Charah, Casey may get more time, and Chuck's mother will be brought in. I'm sorry to all who liked this one. If u feel really strongly about it I'll send u the rest of the story. It's mostly done, but I don't like doing it all from Kaitie's POV anymore. Srry.

-JJ


End file.
